


Scented Oil

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Bulge and Nook headcanon, Established Relationship, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Massage, Massage leading to more, Xeno, trolls as adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Nepeta/Terezi*</p>
<p>for an old prompt on the kink meme</p>
<p>Nepeta offers Terezi a massage to make her relax after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scented Oil

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with NepTer during the HSO of this year, because they had the sweetest entries, so I thought I could contribute myself with a fic. :P

Terezi always returned to her hive at the same time, at septem in the evening, when the sky started growing lighter and the night slowly dissolved into an impending sunrise.

No matter how many cases she was on, no matter how busy her workday was, Terezi was never late, and she didn’t appreciate it when others tried to keep her at work later than what she felt was fair.

She always worked hard in order to meet this goal, and it often resulted in having to bring some papers at home, but after sweeps of restless work with no fixed schedule as she followed her assigned Legislacerator, it was nice to be able to dictate her own agenda as she pleased.

That particular day had been rather hard on her, though –being the youngest Legislacerator ever in the history of Alternia always meant she got the hardest cases, the ones nobody wanted, and it was always a fight to get the upper hand.

Shoulders pushed back, stance proud and tall, uncaring façade, all of this dissolved the moment she stepped through the door of her hive; her back curved forwards in fatigue, and her face twisted in a tired grimace.

She pulled off her shoes and dropped them near the door, grunting at the delightful feeling of her feet free of those damn torture devices that were high heels, and proceeded to drop her suitcase right in the middle of the sittingblock, uncaring about the mess.

A soft, elusive smell hit her senses, and she froze, nostrils flaring in confusion.

She sniffed the air carefully, detecting a tinge of grapefruit and lime, and she wrinkled her nose at the powerful scent.

“Nepeta…?” she called out, tasting the air.

A soft giggle came from the corridor leading to her respiteblock, and Terezi’s lips curved upwards at the voice of her matesprit.

She walked through the hive, pushing the door of her room open and peeking inside.

Her smell-o-vision returned to her a blurry image of Nepeta standing in the middle of her block, next to her recuperacoon, beaming, before the other troll bounced towards her.

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and Terezi found her face drowning into a maze of luscious black hair. She breathed deeply, relaxing as the spicy scent of her matesprit filled her senses, familiar and welcome.

It curled around Terezi’s head like a soft blanket, the scent of blood and wilderness intertwined with that of her skin.

“Welcome back,” Nepeta grinned, rubbing her cheek against Terezi’s neck, purring softly. “I have been incredibly bored waiting fur you to come home, but at least mew’re here now!”

Chuckling, Terezi hugged Nepeta back. “I thought you were at Equius’ hive today,” she stated when Nepeta let her go and took a step back. “Change of plans?”

“Equius’ matespurrit got a leave, so he’s spending time with him,” Nepeta smiled, then her face twisted into a disappointed expression. “You look tired,” she accused, her tone leaking disapproval. “You’ve been working too much again!”

Terezi felt her cheeks turn teal, and she shook her head hastily, not wanting to be faced with the full power of Nepeta’s pout. “No, that’s not it. It’s just a busy period, we’re changing sector of competence and His Honourable Tyranny is in a constant bad mood, bluh”.

Nepeta shook her head, gently pressing her hand on Terezi’s cheek. “Are you sleeping at all?” she asked, pouting. Her words smelled of worry, pungent and slick.

Terezi sighed. She had been postponing her sleep to finish up the paperwork she had been assigned, and she was aware she didn’t really look her best. Her moirail had been worried, too, but knew that she was stubborn enough to avoid him until her job was done.

Her silence was enough to strengthen Nepeta’s conviction, and the shorter troll grabbed Terezi’s hand, leading her not to her recuperacoon, as Terezi had expected, but to the soft couch in the corner.

“Sit,” Nepeta ordered, grinning. “The great Huntress will now make sure her matesprit is well taken care of!”

Terezi smirked, but allowed Nepeta to fuss over her, pushing her until she was sprawled down on the couch on her stomach.

“Is the great Huntress going to feed another stack of raw meet to the unsuspecting Legislacerator?” she asked, unable to keep the teasing tone out of her voice.

It was not a secret that Nepeta’s taste in food different significantly from that of Terezi and most other trolls.

“No, no, no,” Nepeta giggled. “Wait there! I will defurnitely make you feel good!”

Terezi relaxed on the couch, closing her eyes and taking off her red glasses, placing them on the surface of the sofa, then stretched lazily. It felt good to lay down and rest a bit, and Terezi sighed, glad to be home and even more glad for the presence of Nepeta.

She felt footsteps approach her again, and the faint smell from before poked through her senses again, suddenly stronger.

“What is that?” she asked, twisting her neck a bit. “It smells nice”.

“That’s an oil I bought!” Nepeta carefully slid down on the couch, wriggling until she was nested on top of Terezi’s legs. “Now,” her tone slipped into the amused, playful voice she used when FLARPing, “The Legislacerator has been conquered by the great Huntress, who will now do whatever she wants!” she giggled, and Terezi was about to retort and turn around when a pair of delicate hands pressed on her back, holding her down.

Slowly, as delicate as she always was with her, Nepeta tugged at Terezi’s jacket and slid it off easily, snapping the laces on the back open and sliding it to the front; then she did the same to the shirt Terezi was wearing underneath, the dark one with a teal Libra decorating the neckline.

Cool fingers pressed down between Terezi’s shoulder blades, making her shiver slightly, then retreated.

There was the sound of something being uncapped, and Terezi’s senses were assaulted with a deep, sour scent that made her mouth water a bit. She licked at the air, breathing in to get more of that smell, then felt it get closer to her.

Nepeta’s fingers were on her back again, brushing gently against her tense muscles, fingers following the curve of her shoulder blades until both hands were splayed on the skin.

Terezi groaned, wiggling a bit, and she could smell Nepeta’s smile, though it was washed down in the limey scent.

“Slowly, the dedicated Huntress massages efurry inch of her tired matespurrit,” Nepeta commented happily, fingers kneading all the knots Terezi didn’t even know she had.

The contact was constant and gentle –Nepeta knew where to touch to make all the nerves in her body tingle, every spot to touch that made her relax, slumping down on the couch like a sack of tuber vegetables.

Terezi moaned softly, snuggling into the couch and watching the spirals of lemony goodness curl in the air around her head, just as visible to her eyes as anything else.

She was acutely aware of Nepeta’s fingers running down her spine, nails barely brushing against the skin, offering an added stimulation, her thumbs pressing down a bit harder, digging sideways, coaxing every tendon, every muscle, until they turned into puddle and Terezi lost herself in the gentle, careful motions.

“The lovely matespurrit is clearly overwhelmed by the extensive care she’s being offurred,” Nepeta’s voice was coming from far away.

Terezi’s mind was drowning, the sensations coming from Nepeta’s ministrations were making her whole body sing, making her skin tingle from the base of her neck down to her hips.

Without being prompted, Nepeta moved to hold one of Terezi’s arms into her hand and continued massaging and stroking her skin, spilling more of that delicious spicy oil all over her body.

The scent was wrapping itself around Terezi’s senses, making her breath deeper, tongue coming to lick at her lips more and more often.

“…zi? Terezi?”

She blinked, allowing the world around her to return to focus –or as focused as it could be with her blindness– and tilted her head to the side, glancing at her lover. “Uh, yes?”

Nepeta’s smile was blinding and bright, shining between the colourful waves of smell that fluttered in front of Terezi’s vision.

“Nothing,” she giggled, mirth dancing in vivid blues. “Efurry thing is purrfect here. Hey, turn around!”

Nepeta hoisted herself up a bit, freeing Terezi’s legs so the taller troll could shuffle around on the bed.

Instantly, Terezi’s vision was filled with colours, her perception of them heightened by the sharp lemony taste all over her skin. When Nepeta’s hands returned to her chest, delicately pressing on her collarbone, and then lower, massaging her breasts, she was even more aware of her fingers moving on her skin, every small twitch making her nerves sparkle with sensations.

She gasped, arching her back. “What is that?” her voice cracked a bit, almost overwhelmed by all the stimuli she was receiving.

Nepeta’s lips curled upwards in a pleased, sweet smile. “I bought it fur you!” pun definitely intended, she looked like a purrbeast that got the prey. “Your mewrail said he thought it would be a purrfect gift”.

Terezi shifted a bit, and made a mental note to troll her mew… moirail to thank him.

Nimble fingers danced on her skin, making it burn under her gentle ministrations, coaxing small sounds from Terezi’s lips as she arched away from the couch, nails digging into the soft texture.

It felt good –being around her matesprit felt always good, like she could let all her carefully built walls of self-assurance and danger fall, and let herself be coddled. Nepeta was always gentle, always loving and caring, and knew her inside out, all her imperfections and all her fears, just like Terezi knew all of hers, returning that deep affection with similar intensity.

Even if Terezi was anything but frail, a strong troll with innovative ideas and a sharp, focused mind, it didn’t matter to let herself show weakness when she was around the other troll, because it wouldn’t be exploited against her.

Nepeta didn’t love her despite her flaws –she loved her, and that was it.

When Nepeta leaned down, joining her fingers with her mouth and tongue, Terezi spread her legs willingly, baring her throat and shifting her hands to hold her lover by the head, massaging the base of her horns.

Nepeta purred, and Terezi echoed that sound with a purr of her own, a deep, satisfied rumbling of her throat that vibrated through her chest to coax Nepeta to continue.

A rough, wet tongue traced a path down Terezi’s chest, paying attention to every small wound on the grey surface, kissing her breasts with that kind of playful abandon that showed how much Nepeta liked to taste her lover.

The feeling of that soft tongue tracing her frame, going lower and lower, only added to the overwhelming mix of feelings clouding Terezi’s mind, and she contented herself with gasping and murmuring Nepeta’s name as the other troll nibbled at her hips, tongue licking at the scars of Terezi’s grub legs.

More scented oil was poured all over her stomach, spread by fingers and tongue both, hands parting her thighs, holding them apart and slipping between them.

“Nepeta…” Terezi sighed and her eyes fluttered close, a little dizzy with all the sensations, though the assault on her senses didn’t stop, as she didn’t really use her eyes to see anyway.

Nepeta smiled against Terezi’s stomach, mouth kissing the folds of her nook, feathery touches that made her hiss sharply.

Terezi could feel genetic material pool inside her already, dripping from the opening only to be lapped away by Nepeta’s tongue.

The Leo teased her for a bit, the tip of her tongue tracing the opening up and down, slowly, until it was teal-coloured and sopping wet; the tip of Terezi’s bulge peeked from her nook, unsheathing slowly in the air, and Terezi gasped out loud as she felt Nepeta’s mouth curl around it, coaxing it out, tongue rubbing against the slit on the top.

“Ah… aah…”

Nepeta continued dragging the rest of the bulge out, licking down its shaft, sticky and slick with her matesprit’s genetic material, and her hands moved to hold it, rubbing its length with delicate touches as she finally moved past the slightly spread folds to lick Terezi’s nook.

Terezi’s moans grew louder at the combined ministrations, fingers digging into Nepeta’s hair, tugging at its long strands and getting lost within them as the other slid her tongue inside her, inch by inch, taking it slow.

Nepeta’s tongue moved idly, stroking the inner walls of Terezi’s nook, feeling her lover’s bulge twitch in her hold, dripping on her face, and smiled, feeling heat radiate from Terezi’s body as she continued plunging deeper and deeper.

Terezi moaned again, Nepeta’s name on her lips like a breathless prayer, pushing her head down, desperate to have her deeper inside.

Nepeta resisted the action, continuing with her slow, sedate pace, tasting sweet juices mixed with the lemon oil.

She gently lapped up more of the teal genetic material that was now coating her face and chin, stretching her tongue as far as it could go, tilting it upwards and feeling Terezi’s inner muscles clamp down around it, desperate for more friction, welcoming her in.

Terezi was close already, burning with her senses going wild, all her senses in overload, but she didn’t want it to end –the meaningful touches, her lover’s tongue inside her, eating her out, the intoxicating smell of lust mixed with the scent on Nepeta’s skin, the tendrils of lime and lemon making her skin tingle, amplifying her senses–

“Nepeta, Nepeta–” she arched her back, feeling two slick fingers join her matesprit’s tongue, pressing in deeper, rubbing at a swollen bundle of nerves.

Nepeta felt Terezi’s muscles clench hard, her bulge twitching into her hold, and stopped, slowly sliding the fingers out and retreating from the wet nook, licking her lips like she’d just tasted a delicacy.

“Terezi,” she purred, dragging her matesprit’s name on, smiling when Terezi whined at the loss, her hips bucking towards her, bulge swollen and dripping.

She discarded her own pants slowly, taking her time, knowing that Terezi had opened her eyes again and was trying to calm her breathing enough to taste the view in the air, in the way the smells mixed together.

Nepeta slid her belt off first, lifting the skirt enough that she could slide her stockings down to pool at her ankles, still not moving from her position on top of Terezi.

Terezi spread her legs to welcome her as Nepeta slid back down, her already unsheathed bulge dripping green all over the couch, aroused by Terezi’s moans and reactions to her own ministrations.

“The Huntress pities the beautiful Legislacerator a lot,” Nepeta breathed close to Terezi’s face, aligning her bulge with Terezi’s nook. “And all the trolls are burning in envy all ofur the galaxy,” she kissed Terezi’s lips, then her chin, nuzzling into Terezi’s soft hair before kissing her neck again, baring her teeth to nibble at it. “Beclaws I won you furst”.

Terezi’s bloodpusher expanded in pity, her cheeks turning teal at the loving words, and she opened her mouth to reply but her thoughts scattered into gasps as Nepeta finally pushed inside her.

Nepeta’s bulge was smaller than Terezi, but it was larger at the base and unevenly ridged on the whole length, so as it slid in, it brushed along Terezi’s inner walls, stimulating the sensitive nerves and sending waves of pleasure through her back.

Terezi hissed and curled her arms around Nepeta’s back, digging her nails in her shirt and tugging her closer, lips meeting halfway in an open-mouthed kiss.

Moving her hips slowly, not wanting to send Terezi through her climax too soon, Nepeta gently massaged her lover’s scalp with her nails, from horns down to the base of her neck, shivering at the feeling of Terezi’s nook clenching around her bulge, pulsating every time she pushed a bit deeper.

They kissed again, and again, tongues lazily playing together, fingers dancing on each other’s bodies, dragging shivers and soft, pleased hums that were swallowed by eager lips.

The scent of lemon that coated everything was still stimulating Terezi’s senses, and she felt herself grow closer and closer to orgasm every time Nepeta brushed her bulge against the sensitive spots inside her.

She tried to hold on, gasping and tugging at Nepeta’s lower lip, but she couldn’t fight against all her senses, swimming in an overload of taste, smell and touch.

“Nepeta… hnnnng… I’m–”

Nepeta purred again, smiling against her neck, and bit down, sucking and licking at the small, teal mark she was creating, and pushed her hips harder, changing her pace slightly and letting her bulge writhe wildly inside her matesprit.

Terezi gasped and arched her back, legs wrapped around Nepeta’s, and her vision went white as she climaxed, moaning her lover’s name as she clenched around her bulge.

Nepeta gasped and moaned loudly, feeling her own orgasm approach as she continued thrusting inside Terezi, her body trembling and shaking, fingers digging into Terezi’s shoulders.

“Terezi… ah…”

She came with a soft wail, spilling her genetic material all over Terezi and into her, green mixing with teal and slipping down to coat the couch, leaving stains trickling down to the carpet.

Terezi shivered and felt Nepeta’s bulge uncurl from inside her, her own oversensitive bulge doing the same, and she hummed in content when Nepeta curled up on top of her, snuggling into her open arms with a smile.

“We made a mess,” Terezi stated, looking extremely proud. “Get off so we can clean up,” she added.

Nepeta giggled, nuzzling the newly created hickey on Terezi’s neck, one that no shirt would manage to cover. “Maybe later, the Huntress is feeling comfortable right now, and she will not move from her matespurrit!”

“Hehehe, the Legislacerator admits they agree with the beautiful huntress, but the Court demands some cleaning up first, or the Court will deliberate a lack of back-scratches for the Huntress”.

Nepeta grumbled a bit; she didn’t really care about the mess and their sticky legs, but she knew Terezi liked to be sparkly clean when cuddling, so she relented and sat up, reaching for a towel she had placed there earlier, knowing that Terezi would demand it.

She licked a smear of green genetic material from her finger, then cleaned as much of the mixed mess from her body, extending the favour to Nepeta, too, tickling her sides until the pout vanished into giggles.

“There, are you happy now?” she pouted a bit, mostly for show, and Terezi leaned up to kiss her lips, smirking.

“The Court calls off the case and declares the Huntress is now allowed to cuddle,” she stated in the end, throwing the towel on the floor at the couch’s side.

Nepeta didn’t need to be told twice, curling up against Terezi’s spent body with a soft, pleased sigh.

Feeling the rhythmic sound of Terezi’s beating bloodpusher was enough to make Nepeta very drowsy, so she nuzzled more into her matesprit’s chest, nose nested between her breasts, and closed her eyes, purring softly.

After a few seconds, Terezi kissed her forehead softly. “Thank you,” she murmured.

“You’re welcome,” she sighed happily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just in case someone is wondering, Terezi's palemate is Sollux.


End file.
